


Восхищение

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 мини R – NC-17 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Slash, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Брок Рамлоу фанатеет по Зимнему Солдату.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: WTF 2021 мини R – NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162475
Kudos: 10





	Восхищение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Admiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713206) by [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17). 



У ГИДРЫ было полно агентов, способных подлить масла в огонь, но когда понадобилось, чтобы полыхнуло по-настоящему — послали именно его. Он призраком проник в отдаленную деревню и убил двадцать четыре члена семьи старейшины племени. А менее чем через шесть часов уже был в точке эвакуации, в тридцати милях от этого места.

Рамлоу был потрясен до глубины души. Никто не смог бы провернуть дело красивее. Зимний Солдат был ценнейшим активом ГИДРЫ.

— Это было нечто, парень, — сказал Рамлоу. Формально Зимний Солдат ему в дедушки годился, но об этом как-то не вспоминалось, когда тот выглядел моложе него самого.

Солдат не отреагировал на похвалу. Не выказал ни единого признака усталости, хотя шесть часов бежал по пересеченной местности — по ночной темноте и в полном вооружении. Ни тени раскаяния за убийство старика и четырех поколений его семьи, включая правнуков.

Он был всем, чем хотел быть Брок Рамлоу.

Идеальный солдат.

В вертолете, несущем их на базу, было не поговорить — слишком шумно. Рамлоу закурил и предложил сигарету Солдату. И настоял в ответ на его непонимающий взгляд:

— Бери, парень. Заслужил.

Вот уж кому можно было не париться о раке легких.

Зимний курил, глубоко затягиваясь и ровно выдыхая — не кашлял, не плевался. В его время курили почти все, и хотя с его последней сигареты прошел, должно быть, не один десяток лет — похоже, некоторые вещи тело не забывало.

Стабильность в этом регионе и так висела на волоске, а сегодняшняя миссия нанесла ей удар в самое сердце. Утром жители обнаружат тела. И за неимением других доказательств — сочтут, что кровавую резню устроило соседнее племя. Они захотят отомстить, чем спровоцируют ответную месть — и в конечном итоге правительству, которое решило наложить лапу на этот убогий регион, придется ввести войска с миротворческой миссией.

В общем, ничем хорошим это не кончится.

И хотя это место было просто разменной монетой в игре больших держав, на четвертой или пятой газетной полосе появятся новые заголовки, которые осядут в сознании людей. Над которыми обыватели походя посетуют, куда ж, мол, катится мир — не слишком, впрочем, заморачиваясь на эту тему.

Они творили историю. Рамлоу щелчком отправил сигарету прочь из вертолета. В такие ночи его всегда тянуло на размышления и сантименты. Хотел бы он дожить до того дня, когда ГИДРА установит свое господство. Увидеть новый мир, который он помогал создавать — мир порядка и дисциплины. Он внимательно посмотрел на Зимнего Солдата — этот, вероятно, застанет перемены, даже если пройдет еще шестьдесят лет. Сейчас ему было не дать больше двадцати пяти — а все его ровесники уже гнили в могилах или по домам престарелых.

Они приземлились, и Рамлоу пришлось обломаться с идеей выпить пива с парнем, который отстреливал мировых лидеров еще до его рождения. Солдата сразу увели поджидающие тут же ученые, а ему самому приказали пересесть в самолет — они со СТРАЙКом были нужны сразу в двух странах.

Он увидел Солдата вновь только полтора года спустя. Глядя на него, спящего в криокамере, Рамлоу невольно вспоминал иллюстрации из детских книжек. Ну просто гребаная Белоснежка в хрустальном гробу. Или Спящая Красавица. Только пробуждение было нихрена не волшебным. Солдат был растерян, дезориентирован и выглядел откровенно жалко.

Рамлоу, как минимум, напоил бы парня горячим кофе, но ученые и техники занимались своей привычной рутиной. Проверили психомоторные реакции, продиагностировали металлическую руку, и убедившись, что все функционирует нормально — одели, экипировали, вручили оружие и усадили перед экраном, включив видео с кратким описанием предстоящей миссии.

Затем Солдату представили его командира, Брока Рамлоу. И шоу началось.

Иранский физик-ядерщик собирался перебежать в Америку, и это шло вразрез с планами ГИДРЫ. Ученый знал слишком много. А Иран был удобным чудовищем, которым можно было застращать весь мир. И ГИДРА не собиралась ничего менять. В телохранители к ученому ЩИТ приставил Наталью Романову. Она и должна была обеспечить его тайную переброску в США.

И ГИДРА расчехлила свой лучший актив.

Рамлоу тогда сам принимал у Солдата отчет о миссии. Он узнал, что Романова и ее подопечный выжили в подстроенной автокатастрофе. Что Романова прикрывала ученого собой. Что Солдат выстрелил по ним из крупнокалиберной винтовки, и пуля, пробив тело Романовой, все же уложила их цель.

На этот раз он купил Солдату пива. Отобрал питательную бурду в реторт-пакете, которой его снабжали для миссий, сказал:

— Выкинь ты эту хрень. — И послал одного из бойцов за пиццей.

Когда Солдат откусил первый кусочек горячей пепперони — на тонком тесте с хрустящей корочкой — он прикрыл глаза и застонал. Впервые Рамлоу видел на его лице удовольствие.

Зато недовольны оказались лабораторные крысы.

— У него тщательно подобранный и утвержденный рацион питания, — уныло завел один.

— Да ладно, все, — огрызнулся Рамлоу. — Не буду я его больше кормить.

То, что случилось дальше, потом неделями преследовало его во снах. Зимнего Солдата усадили в кресло, до ломоты в зубах напоминающее стоматологическое. Еще до того, как его руки приковало к подлокотникам металлическими скобами, Солдат напрягся — весь до последнего мускула. Есть вещи, которые не забываются никогда. Например, боль. Все время, что через его голову пропускали ток, полностью стирая память о событиях после разморозки — он кричал так, что у Рамлоу кровь стыла в жилах.

«Халаты» выключили свою адскую машину, и Солдат замолчал. Он был в сознании, лежал в кресле безвольной тряпкой. Не реагировал, пока его быстро раздевали и обтирали влажной губкой. Рамлоу подумал, что хорошо бы вымыть ему еще и голову, да и вообще постричь, неужели они сами не видят. Он открыл было рот, но вспомнил, что Зимний Солдат был активом ГИДРЫ, когда Брок Рамлоу был еще сперматозоидом в яйцах своего папаши — и молча закрыл.

Солдата обкололи препаратами, отправили обратно в криокамеру, и жизнь пошла своим чередом. Рамлоу иногда смотрел на него спящего, как зачарованный принц, и думал — снятся ли Солдату сны, и если да, то о чем?

И как будто одного сраного гения, который превращался в огромного зеленого монстра, и Тони Старка, вообразившего себя супергероем, было недостаточно — во льдах нашли замороженного Капитана Америку. Мир стремительно менялся. И начальство решило, что Зимнего Солдата тоже неплохо бы апгрейднуть.

Его подняли из крио и заменили металлическую руку на более продвинутую. Советский Союз давно распался, и Рамлоу не видел ни малейшего смысла в том, чтобы заново рисовать красную звезду на новом протезе, но — такова была бюрократия в действии. Закончив с физическим усовершенствованием, ученые нашпиговали Солдату мозги сведениями о новейшем оружии и тактиках — и отправили размяться.

Рамлоу назначили экспертом в команду разработчиков тестов. И хотя он понимал, какая честь ему выпала — все же был слегка разочарован. Он просто торчал там, наблюдая за тем, как Солдат проходит задания, а так хотелось участвовать самому. Он отдал бы что угодно, чтобы испытать себя Солдатом, чтобы посмотреть, сколько продержится против него. Но вместо этого просиживал штаны, наблюдая одно испытание за другим. А кульминацией шоу стало поистине прекрасное видение — когда Солдат уложил дюжину лучших гидровских штурмовиков меньше чем за пять минут.

Александр Пирс, секретарь Всемирного Совета Безопасности и глава американского подразделения ГИДРЫ, повернулся к нему:

— Видели новую выставку в Смитсоновском музее, агент Рамлоу?

— Никак нет, сэр, но я читал о ней.

— Вам стоит как-нибудь сходить. Думаю, вы взглянете на нашего Актива другими глазами.

Рамлоу знать ничего не хотел о Баки Барнсе. Зимний Солдат был совершенством — величайшим творением, созданным ГИДРОЙ. Барнс — просто невольным донором. Барнс был всего лишь одним из миллионов, мобилизованных во Вторую Мировую. Зимний Солдат был уникальным.

И поскольку никакие тесты и полевые испытания не могли сравниться с настоящим делом, ГИДРА отправила Солдата на задание. Миссия для Агента была плевой, просто чтобы убедиться, что он в хорошей форме.

Рамлоу был вынужден позвонить в ЩИТ и сказаться больным, чтобы сопровождать Солдата, но использование оплачиваемого отпуска по болезни того стоило.

Солдат отработал безупречно. Частная армия криминального авторитета, сколоченная из бывших силовиков ЦРУ, была полностью уничтожена за несколько часов. Охуенно красивая работа. Глядя, как Солдат шагает прочь от устроенного им апокалипсиса, Рамлоу чувствовал, как у него встает.

Местные проститутки были единственным достойным товаром в этой дыре, к тому же весьма дешевым. Даже искать не пришлось — они сами вились вокруг лагеря, и многие довольно сносно болтали по-английски. Рамлоу некоторое время рассматривал их, пытаясь прикинуть, какая могла бы понравиться Солдату. Но если у Солдата и был любимый типаж — все равно он вряд ли его помнил. Так что Рамлоу просто выбрал девку помоложе, чтоб выглядела совершеннолетней, и без силикона в сиськах.

— Ты заслужил награду, — сказал Рамлоу Солдату.

Солдат скользнул взглядом по шлюхе, явно отвергая ее как потенциальную угрозу, но стоило той подойти, тут же схватил за горло.

— Нет, — поспешно остановил его Рамлоу. — Отпусти ее. Пусть работает.

Солдат отпустил и стоял неподвижно, пока шлюха, опустившись на колени, расстегивала ему штаны. Не отреагировал, когда она облизала головку его члена, а потом взяла в рот и стала сосать, как леденец. Его лицо оставалось бесстрастным, даже когда у него встал.

— Нравится, что она делает? — спросил Рамлоу.

— Да, — ровно ответил Солдат.

— Наслаждайся.

Наблюдая, как Зимнему Солдату отсасывают, Рамлоу убеждал себя, что это не делает его педиком. Ему уже доводилось дарить приватные танцы парням из команды на дни рождения. И вообще, он должен был присматривать за своим бойцом.

— Давай-ка, пропусти в глотку, — велел он шлюхе, и та послушалась, превозмогая рвотный рефлекс. В Штатах их вряд ли обслужили бы с таким рвением.

Солдат застонал. Он больше не выглядел бесстрастным. Теперь в его лице читался настоящий животный голод. Он вцепился обеими руками шлюхе в волосы, и Рамлоу знал — он не отпустит, пока не кончит, даже если она задохнется. Рамлоу попытался представить, как Солдат трахается. Он наверняка заездил бы девку до полусмерти, так что она б потом несколько дней ходить не могла.

Но нет. Одному богу известно, что за «букеты» у блядей в этой дыре. Если по его вине Солдат подцепит какую-нибудь венерическую хрень, Пирс в лучшем случае сошлет Рамлоу охранять заброшенную базу на Аляске до конца жизни.

— Блядь, — на выдохе выругался Солдат и кончил. Спустив шлюхе в горло, он поспешно заправился и застегнулся. Он не выглядел расслабленным, как большинство парней после хорошего отсоса — напротив, казался взбудораженным.

Вот херня. Ведь не просто же так ГИДРА обращалась с Зимним Солдатом не как с человеком. Рамлоу надеялся, что не сломал ненароком шестьдесят пять лет программирования. Он заплатил шлюхе и спровадил ее.

— Эй, ты в норме?

— Я… — Солдат с каждой секундой заводился все сильнее.

 _Идиот_ — обругал себя Рамлоу. Не так с ним надо. Кто ж спрашивает у оружия, как его самочувствие?

— Разбери эти винтовки и почисти их, — приказал он Солдату.

Он все еще был мучительно возбужден, и ловкие отточенные движения рук Солдата, снимающего с карабина М4 подствольный гранатомет М203, нихрена не помогали унять стояк. Оставалось только стиснуть зубы и ждать, когда их заберут из этой адской дыры.


End file.
